To Share Is To Care
by McWizardX
Summary: Low budgeted, Ash and Misty are forced to share a few things . . . including a bed.


To Share Is To Care

PKMN Romance

www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/

Brock checked their joint savings at the bank to see how much money was left.  He wasn't too pleased with the amount left, some serious cut backs were needed.  Discipline wasn't their strong point but when money is an issue, discipline and will power is a must.  Exiting the bank he thought about how to cut back on their spending.  He'd have to give up trying to impress some girls for awhile, which was very hard to give up and Ash would have to start dieting and Misty would have to cut back on some dessert.

Brock:  They're not going to like this.

Ash ordered two ice cream cones from a vender at the park, one for Misty and one for himself.  Pikachu perched itself on Ash's shoulder and got a few licks for himself.  The two sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Brock to return.

Ash:  I hope Brock comes back with the money we earned in battles.

Misty:  I feel like going shopping!

Brock spotted the two conversing while snacking on ice cream.  He thought to himself on how much money those two spend, if this keeps up they'll be broke in a week.  Immediately he rushed over to report the bad news of finances.

Ash:  Hey Brock, did ya make the withdrawal, I was hoping of getting a little extra cash for some snacks.

Misty:  And I'd like to go shopping for some new things.

Brock:  There won't be any snacks and shopping.  You two spend too much!  I actually had to make a deposit today just to keep the money in the bank at its usual level.  You two must learn not to spend money!  For instance, those ice cream cones you got, that's all the snacks you'll get for today.

Misty:  WHAT!?

Ash:  Your joking right?

Brock:  No I'm not.  I've kept tabs on how much you two spend and how much we earn as a whole.  Though Ash may earn us the most in his pokemon battles he also spends the most with his bottomless pit he calls a stomach.

Ash:  Hey!

Brock:  And Misty, you're going to have to cut back on some non-essential things.

Misty:  Like?

Brock:  No more buying music CDs for one.

Misty:  Bummer.

Ash:  Man this sucks!  I'm going to go hungry.

Misty:  I think you could use a diet, you're starting to pork up a bit.

Ash:  I just don't wanna be scrawny like you!

A quick swing and Ash was on the floor eating dirt.  Misty sheathed her mallet and put it away.  Grabbing Ash by the collar, she dragged him to the pokemon center where they would check in.

The Nurse Joy took in all their pokemon to be recharged and fully revitalized.  Brock asked if there were any available affordable rooms.  Nurse Joy nodded and handed him the keys.  Ash and Misty sat at the lounge area watching TV when Brock approached them handing Misty a key.

Brock:  I got us two rooms.

Ash:  Only two?

Brock:  Cut back Ash, cut backs.  Misty can have her own room while we have to share.

Ash:  Why does she get her own room?

Brock:  A girl needs her privacy.

Ash:  Yeah so why does Misty get her own room?

Another quick swing and Ash was down sucking on concrete.  Misty returned her mallet to where it was and grabbed a hold of Ash dragging him along.

Brock:  These are the rooms, not much but we're only spending the night here so shouldn't be too bad.  For the meantime you guys can do whatever you want, just don't spend any money.

Misty:  Guess back to the lounge.

Ash:  At least the TV is free.

The afternoon went by slowly.  Misty was pretty much satisfied with watching TV in the lounge, catching up on her soap operas while Ash couldn't stand the corny acting and fell asleep.  He used Misty's lap as a pillow seeing that there wasn't anything else and Misty didn't mind much.

Nurse Joy later joined Misty holding a cup of coffee in hand.

Nurse Joy:  So what happened in Dream of our lives?

Misty:  Kent just revealed to Rachel that he use to be a woman.

Nurse Joy:  Darn and I missed it.  Guess I'll just have to wait for the re-runs.  What's the matter with your friend?  He looks real tired.

Misty:  He gets like this when he's bored.

Misty pats Ash's head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Misty:  He doesn't like soap operas much.

Nurse Joy:  I think that's kinda cute you letting him sleep on your lap.

Misty:  Well he has to lay his head somewhere.  Besides I've gotten use to it already.  He looks real cute when he's sleeping too, like a baby.

Nurse Joy:  Ah.  Well I gotta get back to work, my coffee break is about done.  I wish I had a cutie like him in my life.

*****

Ash woke up from a peaceful nap on Misty's lap.  He yawned and looked right at her, she was asleep too.  One of her hands was wrapped up in his hair while the other one just rested on him.  Ash wasn't sure if he should let her sleep or get up slowly.  His motions soon disturbed Misty's nap.  She woke up to see Ash looking right at her.

Ash:  Um hi.

Misty:  Oh hi.

Misty let out a yawn and looked around.  It was nearing sunset, the sky had turned a beautiful yellow orange color.

Misty:  Was I asleep long?

Ash:  Dunno, I just got up myself.

Ash sat up and stretched.  He felt a bit refreshed and less tired than he was this afternoon.  Misty also felt refreshed.  They both stood up and headed to the help desk.

Ash:  Hi, Nurse Joy.  Have you seen Brock around?

Nurse Joy:  He stepped in for a brief moment but went back out . . . . oh wait here he comes now.

The two turned around and saw Brock waving at them.

Brock:  So the two kids finally woke up from their afternoon nap.  You two ready to get some dinner?

Ash/Misty:  Yeah!

Brock lead them to a diner which served local type food with local type prices.  When the waitress arrived to take their order Brock only order one large drink for Ash and Misty, they had to share.

Misty:  Why do we have to share and you got one yourself?

Brock:  Well who's paying for dinner?

Ash:  He does have a point.

When dinner was through and it was time for dessert, which too had to be shared between Ash and Misty.  Even though Misty wanted to complain about Brock being overly conservative she didn't, seeing as Brock was actually paying for the dinner.  Still in her reasoning technically most of the money they earned came from Ash who battled so hard to earn it, then again Brock does most of the budgeting so he probably knows what he's doing.

Empty bowl of ice cream with two spoons sat right in front of Misty who felt cheated out of her full dessert; Ash on the other hand didn't care as long as he was full.

Brock:  See was that so hard?

Misty:  Yes!

Brock:  Oh lighten up; you only had to share some dessert with Ash.

Misty:  I guess it wasn't so bad.

Brock:  Well let's go back, no nightlife for us this time.

Ash:  Guess no night arcade or billiards.

Misty:  If we hurry back to the Pokemon Center we can watch some sitcoms.

Ash:  Great, what I need now . . . more sleep.  Sitcoms: drama only with humor.

Arriving back at the pokemon center the Nurse Joy on shift sat quietly at her desk reading a book.  The lounge TV was still on and it was tuned in just in time for one of Misty's favorite Sitcoms "Buddies."

Misty:  Oh cool it's starting!

Ash:  . . . . great . . . think I'll just have a seat and catch up on my magazine reading.  What about you Brock, what are you doing?  Brock?

Ash noticed Brock wasn't with them.  Looking back he saw Brock talking to the Nurse Joy at the counter, from what he could hear they were talking about the book she was reading.  Must've been a book that Brock already read or maybe just trying to play it smooth with Nurse Joy.  Feeling abandoned by his friend for the evening, Ash grabbed a magazine from the literature desk and began to read.  He leaned and lay back on Misty then rested his head on her lap.  Holding the magazine at an angle he looked at the pictures but hardly reading any of the articles.  It wasn't the type of magazine that would appeal to him, it was a business magazine talking about how to make the most out of small business and increase capital, as if that would apply to Ash in anyway.  Misty placed her arm on Ash using him as an armrest, she started to play with his hair again, brushing and running her fingers through them; she just couldn't help herself.

Ash sighed flipping through the pages of the magazine.  It was boring, there wasn't anything really interesting to read and he already looked at all the pictures.  He spent more time looking at a pokemon league ad than reading any of the articles.  Once reaching the end of the magazine he placed it down on his side then turned towards the TV.  Might as well watch whatever Misty was watching he thought to himself.

Misty enjoyed the episode of Buddies.  Silly things seem to always happen and some how she could relate.  Today the characters got into a problem where they all had limited beds and no one wanted to sleep on the floor.

Ash:  So that guy, um Mike was it?

Misty:  Yeah, he's funny.  He actually paid in advance for everyone's airfare to Vegas and since everyone borrowed money from him; he feels he shouldn't have to sleep on the floor at their hotel.

Ash:  I see so what about those two girls?

Misty:  Oh Feezie and Natasha, well they argue since they are girls they need their beauty rest and need the beds.

Ash:  Interesting.  Is that true though?

Misty:  Well a bit.  For me I really don't mind cause we camp out sometimes right so I'm use to sleeping on the floor or where ever.

Ash:  Ah, I see.

Ash enjoyed what he saw from the sitcom.  He admitted it did catch his attention though it was really silly.  At the end he started to ask a few questions about the series and Misty was glad to share the info.

Misty:  See they all live in this one apartment and they are all buddies from childhood.  The whole series is just based on their mishaps and day-to-day interaction with one another.

Ash:  Sounds average but from what I saw it can get really funny.  Maybe we could make our own sitcom.

Misty:  I think we'd be more like a cartoon or anime.  Anyway it's getting kinda late, shall we go to bed?

Ash:  That reminds me, they didn't say who ended up getting the beds at the end of the episode.

Misty:  Oh, you just have to assume considering where it ended.

Ash:  Cassie and Carl were kissing in the last scene so they get a bed together?

Misty:  Yup, so that means . . .

Ash:  They share the bed if they are coupled with someone.

Misty:  Right!  See, that's what happened.

Ash:  Oh okay, so guess it's "our" bed time.  Lemme go get Brock.

Ash sat up and stood up from his lying down position.  He walked over to the main counter to fetch Brock but Brock was still conversing with Nurse Joy who actually enjoyed his company.

Ash:  Brock, could I have the key to the room?  I'm going to sleep.

Brock:  Go away Ash, can't you see I'm busy.

Ash:  But Brock, its time to sleep.

Brock:  Maybe for you but I'm not ready to sleep.  Why don't you go sleep with Misty or something?

Ash:  What?

Brock:  You heard me now get!  So . . . . Joy, ever tried . . . .

Ash walked back to Misty slightly annoyed and peeved.  Misty stood up and met Ash half way.

Misty:  What's up?

Ash:  Brock says I'm gonna have to sleep with you tonight.

Misty:  Oh . . . okay that's not a problem.  Well let's go.

Inside of Misty's room Ash saw only one queen size bed and no where else to sleep but the floor.  His things were also in the other room so he couldn't use his sleeping bag.  This seemed a bit unfair.

Ash:  Guess the floor it is.

Misty:  Floor?

Ash:  Yeah, looks like I'm going to have to sleep on the floor.

Misty:  Why?  There's enough room on the bed for us.

Ash:  You mean you're actually going to share the bed with me?

Misty:  Well I've pretty much shared everything with you today so why not the bed.

Ash:  If you say so.

The two headed into the bathroom to do their nightly "before bed time" rituals.  Misty brushed her teeth but Ash forgot all his things were in the other room.  Feeling sorry for Ash, Misty checked her things and gave Ash a new toothbrush.

Ash:  Thanks, ya know, I needed to change it anyway.

Misty:  No problem.

The two brushed their teeth together but Misty finished first.  She headed into the bedroom and removed her suspenders.  She also removed the scrunchie in hair and let down the side ponytail.  One of the things she did before sleep was brush her hair a few good times to get the knots and tangles out.  Misty sat on the side of the bed just brushing her hair when Ash walked out of the bathroom ready for bed.

Ash:  Well time to sleep.  Um, you don't mind my boxers right?

Misty:  Yah, I've seen them before, don't worry.

Ash removed his pants and hung them on a nearby seat.  He felt a bit more relieved now that he was in his shorts.  Ash sat on the side of the bed and got under the sheets.  Misty smiled and grabbed whatever sheets left and tucked him in.

Misty:  There ya go.  Good night Ashie.

Ash:  Good night.

Misty gave Ash a good night kiss on his forehead before reaching for the lamp and turning off the lights.  She tucked herself in and rested her head on the soft feather pillows.  Before she could close her eyes she felt a movement from the side as two hands grabbed a hold of her from behind in a warm embrace.

Ash:  I was thinking . . . we could share just a little bit more.

Misty turned towards Ash in smiled at him in the dark.  She moved towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Misty:  Yeah.  To share is to care.

Ash kissed back feeling her warm body against his own.  Tonight they shared with each other something a bit more than the usual, something more passionate and of course, lovely.

*****

The next morning Brock got his things read and noticed Ash's bag on the side corner.  He must've forgotten it in the room.  Brock exited and walked in front of the room where Misty was staying at, right before he knocked he decided not to.

Brock:  Knowing them . . . .

He sighed.

Brock:  . . . not again . . .

Author's Note:  Another short fic but this time a bit more on the PG rated side.  I've made a few PG-13 fics and another lemon but I wanted to mellow out on the rating and made this one PG.  So hope you enjoy and hope to see ya on the next fic.  


End file.
